


I'm Here

by Mar_69



Series: Dickjay week [5]
Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: Jason is lost and terrified, Dick is there for him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Dickjay week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Hush, Little Wing.

Dick pushed the door open, running to Jason’s side, bigger and buffer, so different from the kid running in pixie boots and shorts, still, he leaned on the touch like a spoiled cat, holding him tightly, taller than Dick, Jason’s nose was rubbing the crown of his head.

“I’m here, you’re not alone,” Dick cooed, rubbing Jason’s back, feeling the strong muscles tense under his palms, muscles that weren’t there the last time they met.

Joker laughed, tied in the chair, the gag on his mouth muffling the words but not his laugh, high pitched, annoying, unnerving, Dick tried to drag Jason away, stopped by the force the other put in staying there, shaking.

“Batman has to…”

“Hush, Little Wing,” throwing a wingding to Joker’s leg, a little warning.

Pulling Jason, he dragged him away. “He is my father,” muttered Jason, “but he let another kid be Robin just after I died.”

There was an edge on his voice, a bit of desperation, anger, and heartache, sounding so lost it broke Dick’s hearth. “I’m here,” he repeated, taking off his domino mask, caressing the hair on Jason’s forehead, “I’m here.”


End file.
